


When we were young

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slytherins know how to party!, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry himself hadn’t wanted to come, being dateless at these kinds of parties wasn’t much fun and he wasn’t in the mood to fend off the many drunken advances that would be sure to come his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we were young

**Author's Note:**

> ****Also for the "Rites of Passage/Coming of Age" square on my[](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) **[trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card and "Social Gathering" square on my [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[cottoncandy_bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card.  
> Un-betaed.

“I can’t believe we’re letting this happen!” Hermione whispered, straining to see above the crowd assembled in the common room.

“Hermione,” Ron wrapped an arm around his girlfriend’s waist and pulled her close; “how about for one night you forget you are Head Girl?”

Harry knew what Ron was asking was impossible, Hermione never forgot she was responsible for the student body, at least the eight years, behaving but he knew where Ron was coming from. The last thing he’d want was for his girlfriend to shut down the biggest party of the year – The Annual Slytherin Halloween Ball. Though Ball was a misnomer as it was nothing but a bunch of over excited teenagers in one room with endless supplies of alcohol.

Harry himself hadn’t wanted to come, being dateless at these kinds of parties wasn’t much fun and he wasn’t in the mood to fend off the many drunken advances that would be sure to come his way. Apparently killing a Dark Wizard made you a certified witch magnet.

An hour into the party and he was proved right, having pushed off an inebriated Hufflepuff who was trying to snog him and shove his hands down Harry’s slacks at the same time.

“Having fun, Potter?”

Harry turned from where he was leaning against the wall outside the Slytherin Common Room to see Malfoy standing a little too close for comfort. But moving back would be admitting defeat and he kept his stance, wondering when even casual conversations had turned to a battle of the strongest between the two of them. Maybe since they’d started having normal conversation, apparently with the war over and all that, they’d done some subconscious growing up; Harry no longer felt like picking fights with Malfoy and he knew the other felt the same way.

Harry shrugged, “Not really my kind of party you know.”

Malfoy leaned forward a little, his breath brushing across Harry’s cheek as he said, “What is your kind of party?”

He was vaguely aware that their conversation was moving out of the boundaries of what construed a “casual conversation” but something in the way Malfoy was looking at him, eyes half bright and cheeks flushed, made him keep going, “More private, less people and definitely better company.”

Malfoy laughed a breathy laugh, “I saw the way you sacred poor Dave away.”

“Been watching me, Malfoy?” Harry asked, cocking his eyebrow at the Slytherin.

To his surprise the flush in Malfoy’s cheeks deepened, “Can’t help it, you’re just so damned amusing to watch, bumbling around, trying to escape all your fans.”

Harry ignored the jibe, more focused on the way Malfoy wasn’t meeting his eyes, “I think you sound jealous, Malfoy.”

They were almost leaning on each other now, green eyes focused on the grey ones that were trying to avoid looking him. Reaching out a hand, Harry stroked Malfoy’s pale neck with a finger, reveling in the shiver it produced in the boy in front of him.

“D-Don’t be daft, Potter,” Mafloy leaned a little into the palm Harry had placed on his neck and licked his lips nervously, “you’ve always been good at –“

Harry couldn’t let him talk any further after seeing him lick those lips, he needed to taste; he _had_ to. Using the palm on Malfoy’s neck he pulled him forward while turning their bodies around so that Malfoy was the one leaning against the wall while Harry pushed him back. He’d never really thought about it before, kissing Malfoy someday but now that he was he wondered why such brilliant thoughts never occurred to him because it was fantastic. Malfoy kissed like he fought, with every bit of strength in him and it was invigorating.

They pulled apart when it became important to breathe again, but Harry made sure to keep Draco caged against the wall. He had a feeling the Slytherin would choose to escape but Harry had no intention of letting him go, based on his reaction he had a feeling that Malfoy had enjoyed it as much as he had.

Taking a few second to catch his breath, Harry whispered, “That was . . . “

“. . . brilliant, yeah.” Malfoy finished for him, looking as blown away as Harry felt and it was all he could do to not start snogging him again.

Harry was trying to come up with a subtle way to hint he would like to do this again when Malfoy started sniggering, “What?”

“Nothing,” Malfoy replied between sniggers, looking adorable with his mussed up hair flushed cheeks, “it’s just, making out at a party is kind of like a rite of passage, you know? The kind of thing you _have_ to do when growing up.”

Harry smiled and leaned in to place a soft kiss against Malfoy’s lips, “Well then, I think we need to make sure we’re up to the mark with all the things we need to do. Want to try it again to make sure we got it right?”

Malfoy smirked, eyes flashing brightly in the scant light of the dungeon corridor outside the Slytherin Common Room, and pulled Harry towards himself again, “Hell yeah.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
